


Headache Heartaches

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just post and pray, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tbh most of my things aren't beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Leon comes back from a long day at the battle tower with a painful headache and feeling quite inadequate.Good thing Piers and Raihan are there to take care of him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Headache Heartaches

Leon groaned as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He had already felt the headache coming as soon as he had woken up, but he hadn’t thought much of it. He had work to do at the battle tower and Piers’s concert to go to, he didn’t have time to worry about a little headache. Of course his workload hadn’t let him join Raihan at their boyfriend’s concert but still.  
Why did this always have to happen? God Piers and Raihan must feel so ignored, it felt like his work never ended.  
He pushed himself off the door and kicked his shoes off, every single step he took another wave of pain crashed over his skull.  
He really should make some sort of food for his partners, he shuffled over to the kitchen, the lights aggravating his head even more.  
He glanced around the cupboards and fridge, his head getting foggier the more he tried to think of something to make.  
He collapsed onto the bench at the breakfast bar, pressing his eyes into the palms of his hands, sighing deeply.  
He rubbed his temples as his thoughts grew louder,  
 _How fucking useless are you? First you lose the champion title, and now you can’t even make some stupid food for Raihan and Piers? Honestly why are they even dating you._  
He crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in his arms, the pain being releasing slightly at the lack of light.  
 _You barely do anything for them you ungrateful piece of shit, they probably just stay with you out of pity,_  
He felt his consciousness fading a bit, but he didn’t fall asleep. He kept thinking he should be doing something, he should get up and be productive, he’s wasting his time. But his body wouldn’t listen.  
 _You absolute lazy fuck, you haven’t done shit you absolute lazy piece of shit-_  
“Lee?” a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up, wincing in pain as the light flooded back in. “ya ok?” Piers’s asked, his voice dripping with concern.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine, just a headache,” he muttered, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes once again.  
Piers gave him a look, and also glanced up at Raihan who had come up behind him. “Have you been overworking yourself again?”  
Leon kept his eyes shut, “I’m fine, I’ve just been stressed,”  
“Babe we’ve talked about this,” Raihan murmured, wrapping his arms around Leon’s and letting the other man lean into him, “you need to give yourself breaks.”  
Leon sighed, “I know.” he spoke softly.  
Leon felt Raihan move to support him and help him to his feet. Leon knew both his partners were significantly skinnier then he was so he tried to hold himself up, but Raihan was definitely keeping him from swaying and bumping into every piece of furniture they owned.  
He was dimly aware of them going into the bedroom, groaning as someone turned the lights on and quickly turned them off.  
He felt some soft clothes be pushed into his arms, “think ya can change by ya’self?” Piers asked him.  
He nodded and glanced down at the pyjamas and began unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling unceremoniously.  
Raihan moved to change too and Piers took his place, standing next to Leon and letting the purple haired man lean against him as he changed his clothes and brushed his teeth.  
He practically collapsed onto the bed as soon as he got near it, hissing in pain at the sudden movement and curling in on himself.  
He felt Raihan lay down behind him and wrap an arm around his waist, silently encouraging him to relax. Piers lay on his other side and brushed his fingers lightly across Leon's cheek.  
Piers moved his hand into Leon's hair and began carefully carting his fingers through the long purple mane and along his partner's scalp.  
Leon sighed and buried his face in the crook of Piers's neck. Melting under the touch of his loves.  
"Why do you guys put up with me," he murmured, slurring his words with tiredness.  
There was silence for a while, the other two men having a silent conversation,  
Raihan spoke softly yet firmly, "we don't, we love you and are here for you because we want to be."  
"We'll talk about it in the mornin’, but we don't ever 'put up with you' love, we stay because we want to." Piers added.  
"Get some rest, babe, you need it." Raihan said, pressing a kiss onto the top of Leon's head.  
The ex-champion wanted to protest but his consciousness was already leaving him, he let sleep take him, the pain beginning to leave as his lovers held him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like whenever something somewhat more painful then normal happens to me I gotta drag a fictional character down with me...  
> This time it was Leon's turn I guess.  
> Headaches fucking suck man.  
> Also do we have a ship name for these three yet? I know Raihan x Leon is truerivalshipping, Piers x Raihan is punkdragonshipping and Piers x Leon is fashiondisastershipping (I think?) but I don't know if there's a name for all three of them yet...


End file.
